Beaten
by Samantha Rice
Summary: Katriona is a new student at Ouran. A new student with a powerful secret. What will the host club make of her? Will the twins be able to help her? Rated M for potential Lemons later on. Twins/OC


**Alright, I know what you're thinking, 'Another story? Samantha finish one of your old ones!' Well you see, the thing is, I am having trouble with my other stories right now. I had some chapters for _Reconnecting_ and I was almost done with the next chapter of _Mikos and Demons __in Hogwarts_**** but someone stole my flash drive. That flash drive had everything on it**! All of my stories! So for now, please be patient and give me the benefit of the doubt. Ever since my flash drive was stolen and I freaked out about it, I had to reevaluate some things in my life. Step back and take a good look at myself if you will. And I realized that I don't know myself anymore. So please, bear with me and I will update as inspiration strikes. Love and hugs

** -Samantha  
**

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelled, turning to glare at the person who had tapped my shoulder, and hating every extra second I was forced to be in this stupid uniform.

"I asked if you wanted to come to the host club with me, Kat." my friend said, looking hurt.

"Oh, Sakura, sure. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." I said, smiling at the Japanese girl.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, hanging her head.

"You're fine. Um, I'll go with you, but can I change my clothes first?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'll wait for you outside the bathroom!" she said, smiling like I had just handed her a puppy. I smiled a bit and went to change into my distressed jeans, black _Nirvana _t-shirt, and black leather jacket. I slipped my black converse on my feet, after changing into some normal socks of course. I shoved the horrible mustard-yellow dress into my bag, along with my socks and uniform shoes. I was told that wearing the uniform was optional at this school, so why I was forced to wear it daily was beyond me.

"Alright, so where are we going?" I asked her, pulling the elastic out of my hair, and letting it fall in black waves to my knees.

"The third music room!" she said brightly.

"Whats got you so happy?" I asked.

"Nothing! But I'm glad you changed, you look so muck prettier that way!" she said, smiling in a way that told me that she was up to something.

"Well, what's in the third music room?" I frowned.

"You'll see!" she sing-songed, beginning to skip.

I rolled my eyes at her child-like antics but allowed her to lead me to the mysterious third music room. Why any school would need more than one music room was beyond me but far be it from me, a commoner, to explain the ways of the rich and powerful.

"Here we are!" she said, opening the door and allowing me to go first into the barrage of rose petals.

"Um?" I said, looking at the seven beautiful young men in front of me.

"Welcome, what type are you interested in?" the tall blond one came over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Strong and silent?" pointing to the tall, bored-looking man with a little blond boy on his shoulders. "Lolita?" the little blond boy.

"Stop!" I said, cutting him off. "I don't even know what a host club IS, let alone what the hell you are talking about types for!" I cried. "Besides, I need to get out of here soon, or my mom will freak." I continued, trying to ignore the pain his arm was causing in my shoulder by resting there.

"Where are you from that you don't know about the host club!" the blond wrapped around me sounded stupefied.

"Katriona Clarke, 11th grade class A. Daughter of a wealthy American entrepreneur, David Clarke, and an successful American actress, Robyn White. Katriona became an actress at age five and still enjoys world-wide fame. Moved to Japan with her mother after a pretty nasty divorce last month." a black-haired guy with a pretty scary aura and glasses said, looking at a laptop in front of him.

"And on that note, I leave." I said, disentangling myself and walking towards the door.

"See you in class tomorrow, Katriona!" the idiot twins from my class called out. I shook my head in annoyance.

* * *

**Alright, so that's it. Review and let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
